Brother in Arms
by LucarioKid
Summary: The war for Reach has had many stories told about it. But one such story is always neglected to be told because of how outlandish it seems. A human teaming up with a Split-Lip? No way in Hell. Yet, number Seven did just that. Teaming up with a dangerous Zealot to fight against the wars everyone is so used to fighting in. They're Brothers in Arms now. To the very end.


**So I had this plan in the shop for a while and decided that if one day someone came to me and said, "I want this," That I would make it. Well, someone did come to me and asked for it. I told him I would after working on some other chapter for other stories. So, I worked on them and now I will start this. So, here we go! Also, the cover image is not what the main characters will look like. It just looked cool.**

 **Also, my sister as of three seconds ago just got two college invitations for her awesome athletic prowess. Why don't they have that stuff for gamers? Whatever.**

 **Props to .77770 for telling me to do this story. Check him out, not sure if he's an author or not but he's a pretty cool guy. I need to stop stalling. Now we start! No wait! The theme song for this is The Misty Mountains Cold, from the Hobbit. Why? Cuz it sounds cool and matches.**

Grant started to fiddle with the large sniper rifle in his hand in a bored fashion. He knew they would be arriving soon but he was bored. While he never used snipers he definitely found them intricate and enjoyable. He saw the lights of the base in the distance and put the rifle into the back seat of the Warthog.

He looked to the Warthog right of him and saw a Spartan sitting, head down patiently. He couldn't get a close look at whoever it was but saw the armor was a red shade of sorts. He looked back and saw the were pulling into the base. When the vehicle stopped her hoped out and stretched his arms and legs. He already saw the red Spartan heading for the command building, powerful stride to him.

Grant just chuckled and started to walk after him.

"Crazy Spartans." He reached the building to see more Spartans inside. They were talking to the red one before they noticed him.

"Who's he?" Grant gave a wave before stepping in, looking around at the others.

"I'm Grant Levin. Private first class." They all exchanged glances before the blue one with black hair spoke to him.

"Why such a low rank?" Grant took off his helmet to show a young man with a scar running along his left cheek and a strange burn that could be recognized as plasma on his neck. He had bright healthy skin and very short brown hair that was on the border of being classified as blonde.

"I may or may not have disobeyed some orders in order to win some battles and save lives. The leaders really aren't big 'Ends justify the means' type of people for some reason. Meh." He shrugged and looked to the others. They seemed to be thinking about him before the women in blue armor looked to the man in dark blue.

"Commander, we don't need any other members on Noble Team." The very large man in the khaki-ish armor smiled at Grant.

"Wouldn't hurt to have another member, Kat."

"But it could hurt to have one who doesn't obey orders." Grant looked to the man in black with a skull mask, large knife sitting on his shoulder. Grant gave a glare to the man.

"I only disobey orders of I find either the man giving them not worth it, or if the orders are not going to accomplish anything." Nobody spoke as the Spartan just spoke out against everything they stood for. Eventually the one is blue started to speak.

"Regardless, it's good to have another set of hands. I think you'll find us worthy of your loyalty." Grant smiled to him and then looked at them all.

"I'm sure we have a mission. What are we waiting for?" They all placed their helmets on their heads and Blue spoke.

"Nothing. Welcome aboard Six, and Levin." As they walked out to the waiting Falcon when they saw there wasn't enough seats. Levin chuckled and sat on the side.

"I'll be fine here. All aboard." The twin propeller vehicle lifted off and they started to fly away into the mist.

* * *

Clawsk fiddled the trigger on his plasma pistol before setting it on his hip, opposite where his other one was located. He then fixed the plasma swords on his wrists and adjusted the handles of the ones on his thighs. While the ones on his wrists were nice to have they lacked the power of the much larger more powerful ones that sat on his thighs.

"Soldiers, prepare for drop." Clawsk stood from his seat and made his way towards the door of the Phantom. They were closed but he could hear the whistling of the wind outside and he closed his eyes, enjoying the cool calming feeling from the breeze that snuck onto the ship. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you prepared to win back the honor your foolish mate lost you?" Clawsk looked right to see none other then Midhik. He hated the Spec-Ops with every ounce of blood he had.

"I think you are mistaken, Midhik. My mate has won more honor then you ever have, and in less time then you have ever fought on the battlefield." Midhik growled and reached for his sword when there was a large feral growl that caused Midhik to shake. Clawsk just smirked and looked forward again.

"You would mind your elders, Midhik. Clawsk has seen more battle and won more then you ever could have hoped."

 _"Lost more as well. So much blood lost, and for what? Nothing but the damned Prophets. Damn them all!"_ He would never have said that out loud, not for fear of his life, but rather for the fear of dishonoring his mate and forcing her into a life he never would have wanted her to suffer.

"Yes, Sir." Clawsk just scoffed and cracked his neck. He watched as the door opened. Midhik gave him a side look before fading away into nothing and leaving. Clawsk saw the large 'Relay' as the humans called it in the distance. He looked down before hopping out and landing with one knee down. He slowly stood and walked forward. He looked up into the night sky and sighed.

There were only a few of them on this mission. Being a Zealot was to be one with large honor who struck hard and fast at the enemy. He knew they were here for information. He moved towards where the others were meeting up and took his time. He did not enjoy fighting the humans. He viewed them as brave and selfless. He had seen many a human die to protect each other.

He didn't want to kill them, but to protect her he had to do so. It was the pact he had made when he met her. He had kept it, no matter how much it hurt, he kept it. He walked towards the group and kneeled next to them.

"What took you so long?" He turned to his leader. A Field Marshal who looked very impatient with him. Clawsk had never met him before and could understand his anger.

"I was walking here. There is no rush. The signal has been jammed."

"This does not excuse your actions. We have already slaughtered the humans in the area without you. For your complacence I should have you branded a heretic!" Clawsk glared darkly at the Marshal before growling.

"You speak of being efficient and here you are practically yelling at us and giving away our position." He got quiet and looked away.

"We move out a dawn." Clawsk shook his head.

 _"So there really was no reason for me to be here. Someone's just pissed they are stuck here and not on the front. I would take this over the front any day."_ So he settled down and looked up once more. The sky was starting to brighten though it would still be a good hour before they were to move.

* * *

"We're moving." Clawsk stood and followed the team of Zealots, plus a Field Marshal. When they reached the Relay they found it already unlocked. Probably from Midhik. Despite how much Clawsk hated him he couldn't deny that he did his job well. Maybe a little too well.

They walked right in and found numerous people walking around. They were unaware of them and Clawsk looked to the leader of the op.

"Orders?" The Elite brought up his Plasma Rifle and grinned sadistically.

"Kill them all." Clawsk could feel a pang of sadness run through him.

 _"Of course."_ They went in and immediately started to open fire upon the unarmed humans. Clawsk fired but was missing some shots on purpose, though his allies wouldn't know. When it was all done they moved on and started to do the same.

"Split up and search this place. Kill everyone you see." Clawsk nodded and went down his hall. He didn't see any humans and was glad for that. He then picked up the scent of one. He readied his pistol and walked around the corner. The human was a girl and from what he saw she was quiet young. She was about to scream when he placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her.

He then motioned for her to keep quiet and led her to a place where he saw she could hide. He pushed her into it and once more motioned for her to keep quiet. She nodded through her tear stains. He turned and started to walk away when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

There was a human man running away with the Marshal right behind him. The man stopped and made a mistake in doing so. He was run through the back by an energy sword and cast aside as if he was nothing. Clawsk showed no emotion and just watched his commander. One by one the rest of the group joined them and started to converse on what they had found.

When asked Clawsk said he saw no humans and found nothing of use. He heard his commander mutter about his uselessness under his breath, though he pretended not to hear. After a few seconds Midhik appeared and pointed to the entrance.

"The Demons come! Many of them! They tore through the scouting forces we had with ease. What should we do?" The commander thought about it for a minute before growling.

"We'll set up an ambush here. Get into the upper parts of the room. Now!" Clawsk scoffed and slowly made his way up to where he had been ordered to hide. When he reached the spot he just closed his eyes and let out a slow and calculated breath.

He gave a quick glance down to see the girl from where he was. She was barely visible from where he was and hoped the others couldn't see her. He knew they couldn't smell her because of the large scent of humans that ran everywhere. He just hoped she stayed where she was. At least until they dealt with these Demons and left. He hoped they wouldn't have to fight them. So he quickly prayed they would be able to avoid conflict. Then he heard the shooting and knew that it was not going to happen.

* * *

"Alright, that was not very fun." Levin put another clip into his Assault Rifle and pulled back the action. His shield reformed around him after having been broke. He had been hit by a needler but it had barely pierced his armor. He just ignored the little prick while he looked around. He then pulled the needle out and broke it in his hand.

"Little shit pegged me." The mission had gone from simply looking for Insurrectionists to fighting the goddamned Covenant. They started to enter the Relay when they saw the dozens of dead scientists.

"Shit, they killed everyone." Levin shook his head and walked forward until he saw a room with a large computer screen of sorts and a dead man on the floor.

"Six check that body." The red Spartan moved forward and started to check the man. Levin looked around and saw Jorge closing in on something. He came next to the large Spartan.

"I've got a live on over here!" Jorge pulled her out and she started to shout in a language that was unknown to Levin. She finally calmed down and looked up.

"Meg... It Vanik." Jorge seemed to know what it meant and ducked down under the slice of an energy sword from a Field Marshal. It roared at them before rushing and slicing at Kat who was pushed aside by Carter. It then knocked Six over and sprinted down the hall.

"Bad guy coming out!" Levin saw an Elite jump on Six so he kicked it off and fired a few shots into it. The Elite ran to the door where he saw four others and one had a man hostage. They all looked similar except the one in the back who had a relaxed posture and a look of almost... sadness. The Elites left while the man screamed and tried to fight them.

"Emile, stay on the door. Two, handle her! Five, Six, and Seven clear the hole!" He motioned forward and the numbers being called did as they were told. When they came through the door Jorge closed it behind them and they moved forward. It was an ambush as a dozen of Grunts and Jackals started to fire at them.

"Taking fire!" Levin jumped behind a box and threw a grenade at the horde, listening as the explosion came with the cries of the exploding Grunt and Jackals.

"I'm moving up!" Levin nodded to Six who sprinted up and slammed into a Jackal while firing into a Grunt's head. Levin moved up and started to shoot the stragglers while Jorge covered them from any flanking attackers. With one room cleared they moved towards the hallway where a large amount of Grunts were waiting. Before they could fire, Six and Seven were pushed aside and watched as Jorge unleashed Hellfire with his mini-gun.

"Where can I get one of those?" Jorge chuckled at Levin and pointed forward.

"Keep moving, we've got them on the run." The two lighter Spartans nodded and rushed forward. They came to a large open room where a few Grunts were visible of the far side. Six immediately started to pick them off with his DMR in quick deadly precise shots.

"Seven, go around and flush 'em out. I've got you covered." Levin nodded and moved around and watched as two Elites sprinted out and at him. Jorge then started to fire and forced the two Zealots to find cover. Levin threw a grenade at one and heard a shout a surprise followed by the explosion and what was left of the body to be launched away from the cover.

The final Elite rushed out, energy sword in hand and went straight for Levin. He started to fire into the Elite who had broken shields and watched as purple blood gave sick splats against the floor. When the Elite finally reached Levin it was barely able to walk. It swung the sword and was surprised when the sword was taken from its grasp and then cried in pain when its arm was bent backwards.

Levin took the sword and stabbed the Elite in the lower abdomen and gave a firm twist, hearing the sound of flesh and bone be broken and destroyed. He pulled out and could smell the charred flesh of the Elite. He deactivated the sword and dropped it on the ground.

"Not today." The fight was over and they looked around before Carter's voice ran out over the coms.

"While you guys are down there, Kat needs you to reset a junction. Do it and head back." The three Spartans went into the room and found the junction pad. Levin kept his eyes peeled down the hall and watched the darkness. Even with his night vision he couldn't see more then a few feet. When the junction was reset the lights came on and Levin saw something that made his heart temporarily stop.

A large Elite Zealot in white armor with red highlights and lines running along his armor was staring at him from the end of the hall while the lights were flickering on and off. Around the Elite's waist was a cloth of sorts that was white with a red emblem on it. The lights flicked off and when they came back on the Elite was gone.

"Oh no you don't!" He started to sprint down the hall, not noticing that he was getting locked in with the Elite.

"Levin!" When he saw he was cut off he started to wonder if this was such a good idea.

"Fucking hell." He turned around and once more saw the Elite down the hall as it let off a low hiss. He had never seen an Elite act this way and it was throwing him off guard. He didn't know what it was thinking while it just hissed at him and stalked him.

* * *

Clawsk watched as the human trapped itself inside with him and he started to hiss in annoyance. He hadn't expected the lights to turn on or he would have moved. He just didn't want them to notice him moving and have them all rush in to kill him. Well, one was better then three. Especially with the size of the large one.

He then moved forward and watched the human closely. He then shook his head.

 _"What a fool."_ The human shrugged and backed up.

"Don't know what you said but it can't be good." Clawsk then remembered that the humans couldn't understand him. He had learned the human language though he didn't like speaking it.

"I don't wish to kill you, human." Grant straightened up at this.

"So the Split-Lip speaks English, huh? Never seen that before." Clawsk growled at him and took step forward.

"If you try to fight me it will be your last." Grant raised his Assault rifle and chuckled.

"Wanna bet?" Clawsk drew his wrist blades and growled darkly.

"Yes." They stared each other down for what felt like hours before Levin chuckled.

"So, am I going to shoot first or are you going to stab me first?"

"I don't want to fight you but will if I have to." Levin leaned into the gun and frowned under the helmet.

"Really? Because I really want to kill you for what you did to them." Clawsk frowned and shook his head.

"I did not wish to kill them. I did not kill one person." Levin was about to ask who when he remembered the girl. He lowered the gun.

"You saved that girl didn't you?" Clawsk nodded slowly before turning off the blades.

"As I said before, human. I do not wish to fight you." Grant clicked the safety on and wasn't sure what to do. He walked forward and stood looking up at the tall alien.

"I suppose I should thank you."

"No need. Just let me go and I will let you go as well." Levin thought about it and then looked at the Elite closely.

"I'm going to tell you right now, buddy. If we ever see each other on the field of battle then the gloves are off. Is that fair?" Clawsk nodded and turned. He looked back saddened and nodded.

"I then hope that we never see each other again." As he started to walk away Levin called out to him. The Elite turned and he sighed.

"I plan on keeping in touch with you, Buster. I can see where you stand in all this. You don't want war." Clawsk nodded and then turned to Levin.

"And you, human?" Levin looked at the gun in his hand and shrugged.

"I want to kill the bad guys. But people like you? No. How do you want to keep in contact." Clawsk pulled out a little chip and tossed it to the Spartan.

"With this." Levin caught it and looked at it for a few seconds before looking up to ask what it was. But before he could he saw that the Elite was gone.

"What the hell did I just do?" He slapped his head and groaned. his coms roared to life and he heard Carter yelling to him.

"What are you doing in there!?"

"Threat neutralized sir. Heading up now." He turned and left without looking back.

* * *

Clawsk returned to the outside world and waited as his eyes adjusted to the light. He had just agreed to keep in contact with a human. Worst of all was that he wasn't regretting his decision.

"Where are you, Clawsk!? Oh, there you are." He turned to see Midhik standing on a rock, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where were you!?"

"Eluding the humans. Same as you. Are you going to question everything I do or are we going to return to the Commander?" Midhik growled and motioned Clawsk to start walking. Clawsk felt his tac-pad vibrate and he gave a quick glance to it and was surprised to see a message from the human.

 _"Have a nice day. Also, look up high."_ He turned and barely saw the human looking at him through a pair of binoculars while waving. Clawsk did nothing back and just grinned while walking away. He typed back quickly.

 _"Fool."_

 _"This should be the start of a great friendship."_ That was when Clawsk realized the mistake he had made. The human was batshit insane.

"Gods give me strength."

 **I freaking loved writing this chapter thingy. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I will go into details on Levin's appearance next chapter. My goal for Clawsk was to give him an assassin feel of mystery and badassness so hopefully I accomplished that. Lol. Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


End file.
